


Fate's Been Kind To Us So Far

by RubyIntyale



Series: It Looks Good on Your CV [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, First Time Topping, M/M, alternative universe, bow ties were not supposed to be used in this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Timmy's home for the summer and, of course, he has another part time job. I wonder who he will run into.





	Fate's Been Kind To Us So Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479875/) I've made a proper series for them now so that it's easier to navigate :)  
> Usual disclaimer applies. This is a work of fiction. I don't know these people. I am sick in the head, whatever.

“Hey, little brother! How's summer in suburbia after the glamour of New York?”

“It sucks,” Timmy pouted into the phone. “Dad got me this lame ass catering job, so now I have to spend tomorrow night passing out canapés to a room full of douchebags.”

His sister laughed. “You're lucky anyone wants to hire you, given your track record.”

“Hey!” Timmy giggled, “None of that was my fault.”

“Uh huh?” He could hear Pauline's eyeroll, “The coffee shop, though? I can't believe they got you guys on CCTV.”

“Yeah,” Timmy sighed wistfully.

“You know you've ruined cappuccino for me? I'll never order sprinkles again.”

“Anyway!”

“Have you seen him recently?” Apparently this conversation wasn't going to be over any time soon.

“No,” Timmy fiddled with a hole in his sock, making it bigger. “Not since February. I took a job in a grocery store hoping he'd show up, but he never did so I quit.”

“Did I hear that right? You quit your job cos your out of town fuck buddy didn't magically appear? Do you know how ridiculous that is?”

“I took it as a bad omen!” Timmy whined.

“You have his number, don't you?”

“Yeah.”

“So call him!”

“I can't. That's...That's not our thing,” it sounded pathetic even to Timmy.

“You're a fucking idiot,” his sister sighed. “So, tell me about Columbia.”

~

Timmy was bored shitless. He held his starched collar away from his neck, desperate for a few seconds of comfort in this stuffy, humid ballroom. It was far too warm for long sleeves. Fucking dresscode. He picked up a plate of assorted mini tarts and meandered through the guests, plate balanced carefully on his right hand.

“So then it was just a matter of buying it back for half what I paid in the first place!”

Laughter.

 _That voice! It couldn't be, could it?_ Timmy whirled round, nearly dropping the tarts as he searched for the voice and the beautiful man it belonged to.

He found Armie by the bar, surrounded by people who were obviously hanging on his every word. He looked especially gorgeous tonight. His dark blue suit fit perfectly, white shirt crisp and clean and...Wait. Was that a fucking bow tie? Timmy practically swooned.

As soon as Armie noticed him, his face split into the biggest grin Timmy had ever seen. He blushed sheepishly, looking away and then back, meeting his smile with a little private one of his own.

“What?” One of the women in the group asked, wondering why Armie wasn't listening to her any more.

“The tarts have arrived!” Armie announced with far too much enthusiasm, “Excuse me, please. I'm _starving_!”

He steered Timmy away with a hand on the small of his back. “So _you're_ bothering _me_ at work now?” He asked, cheekily popping a tart into his mouth. “I like this shift in our dynamic.”

“I'm working too,” Timmy protested, laughing.

“Right, right. So, when do you get off?”

“Not for another three hours,” Timmy groaned, looking up at Armie with his most pitiful expression.

“I think I can stick it out for that long,” Armie patted him on the shoulder. “I'll come and find you.”

“OK,” Timmy couldn't believe his luck. He did a happy little bounce walk back into the sea of people.

 

They managed to snag two minutes alone together when Timmy's boss wasn't looking. Armie pressed him up against the wall in a small alcove near the kitchen, their mouths immediately finding each other, Timmy on tip toe to reach him. He flung his arms round Armie's neck and held him close, even when they came up for air.

“I've missed you so much.”

“I know. I've missed you too.”

“You didn't call,” Armie smirked at him. “Again.”

“I'm a fucking idiot,” Timmy crashed their lips together again, rubbing himself against Armie's thigh. “God, I need you inside me.”

Armie pulled back and placed a hand on his chest. “Not tonight,” his smile was devious.

Timmy frowned. “What? Why?!”

“You know what I want,” Armie kissed his neck, just under his ear. “I told you before.”

And with that, he was gone, back to the party, and Timmy had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur.

_You take it so well. You'd be fucking incredible if you topped. God, I want that so much._

Armie wanted to? He wanted _him_ to? Fuck, this was terrifying. And Timmy hadn't. He knew the mechanics, obviously, but. Fuck.

Armie was waiting for him outside. He'd asked the cab driver to circle the block a few times and then drive back. The driver smiled knowingly at Timmy as he got in the car and Armie quickly gave his address.

Timmy unbuttoned his shirt as soon as Armie closed the door. He wrestled it down his arms and flung it away. “I fucking hate that thing!”

Armie nodded. “We should burn it.”

Timmy laughed and hugged him. Armie's suit felt fantastic against his bare chest. They kissed for a long time. Armie took his jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair. Timmy reached up to undo his bow tie, slowly pulling the silky material from his neck. He was about to put it on the table, but Armie closed his hand around Timmy's, making him hold onto it.

“We'll need that.”

Timmy gave him a questioning look, but Armie didn't elaborate.

The rest of their clothing ended up on the floor of Armie's bedroom. They kissed and touched everywhere, working each other up until they were both desperate and needy. Armie turned onto his stomach on the bed, his arms over his head in front of him, knees bent and slightly parted, ass in the air.

“Tie my hands.”

Timmy gulped. He wound the bow tie round Armie's wrists and secured him to the headboard with a tight knot.

“Lube's in there,” Armie nodded to the beside table before resting his head on his arms. “I'm all yours, beautiful. Do whatever you want.”

Timmy's hands were shaking as he took the lube out of the drawer. He couldn't stop staring. Armie's back curved elegantly. His ass was deliciously round and toned, and his cock and balls hung plump and heavy between his legs. Timmy didn't know where to begin.

“I've never done this,” he admitted.

Armie turned his head to look at him. “You'll do great. I want you to do this,” a beat, and then, “I need you. Please?”

His desperate tone spurred Timmy on. He uncapped the lube, held it against Armie's ass and squeezed. He watched the thick, clear gel drip down his crack, then he gathered it up and smeared it round Armie's entrance. He gave him two fingers at once and Armie moaned loudly, hips jerking into the bed.

Timmy slid his fingers in an out as slowly as he dared. “OK?”

“Fuck,” Armie writhed, “More. Don't stop.”

Timmy opened him up, carefully scissoring his fingers, trying to remember what felt good to him. Armie seemed to love every second of it, judging by his noises. Timmy's dick throbbed. He had to stroke himself a few times just so he could think straight.

He lay across Armie's back, fingers still inside him. “Can I fuck you now?” He nuzzled his neck.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah. Yes please.” Armie was panting. His beautiful face was flushed and his dick leaked a steady string of precome onto the bed.

Timmy sat back on his heels, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up with the excess lube. He hissed as the head of his cock popped past the first ring of muscle. His fingers dug bruises into Armie's flesh as he pulled him closer by his hips. He was so tight and hot inside that Timmy was sweating. He didn't think he'd breathe normally ever again.

He fucked him slow and steady, the pressure constantly making him feel like he was seconds away from coming. It didn't help that Armie was so vocal! Moaning and whimpering continuously, occasionally adding “Fuck!” or “Tim!” or “There!” He was rocking back to meet each thrust, digging the bow tie further into his wrists as he moved. It was gonna leave a mark. Timmy was a mess. He had to stop, just for a moment.

He parted Armie's cheeks and stared at where they were joined. He ran the pad of his thumb around Armie's rim, not teasing, just marvelling at how connected they were.

Armie whined in response. “Aww, fuck, Tim. I'm so close. I'm so fucking close.”

Timmy started moving again. “Yeah?” He reached round to hold Armie's dick. It took less than three strokes before he was biting the pillow to stifle his shouting, come wet and messy on the sheets beneath him.

Timmy growled as he felt his internal muscles flutter and contract around his cock. He held onto Armie's shoulder and fucked him hard through his orgasm. His last few thrusts were particularly violent as he was filled with the overwhelming need to claim, to own, to take. He had never felt so incredibly _male._

“Mine!” He felt it start, felt his balls draw up tight. “Mine, mine, mine mine!” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, not stopping until he was completely spent and empty. He twitched as aftershocks swept through his body, pulling out only when he had to, when he was too soft and Armie started wriggling uncomfortably.

Timmy untied Armie from the bed with shaking hands, thoroughly wrecked, borderline tearful. Armie held him close against his sweaty chest, lifting him to the other side of the bed so that he wasn't lying in the wet spot.

“You're amazing,” he kissed his cheek, his forehead. “Thank you.”

Timmy was still holding his bow tie. “I think we ruined this,” he dropped it over Armie and onto the floor. “It's all stretched out.”

“I know how it feels,” Armie wiggled his ass, laughing at his own dirty joke, and Timmy loved him. He realised so suddenly, it was as if he'd been engulfed by a giant wave. He didn't know which way was up, or how to breathe, or how he was ever going to reach the surface again. Armie cuddled him close, starting to drift off. Timmy was exhausted. He knew he wasn't going to sleep.

~

He lay in Armie's bed until dawn, trying to calm his nervous trembling. As soon as it got light, he crept out from under the covers and went to make breakfast. Pancakes were good. Pancakes were simple. He needed simple right now. He washed utensils and pans as he went, not wanting to make a mess of Armie's kitchen. He briefly worried that Armie would stay in bed and they would go cold, but luckily he appeared in the doorway, his hair tousled from sleep and a lazy smile on his face.

“You just get better and better,” he slung an arm around Timmy's middle, hugging him from behind. He picked up a plate of pancakes and headed to the living room. Timmy followed close behind.

Armie ate happily, occasionally complimenting Timmy or making pleased noises. Timmy's stomach twisted painfully. He could hardly swallow each bite.

Armie finished and put his plate on the coffee table. “Can we talk?”

He looked serious. Timmy wanted to run. “Yeah, OK. What about?”

Armie cleared his throat. “I just wanted to ask, um, what are we doing here?” He gestured between the two of them.

Timmy picked at the skin round his thumbnail. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I like you. A lot. More than 'like,' really. And I think you feel the same way, especially after last night,” Timmy shifted awkwardly. Armie ignored him. “But when the sex is over, you seem, I don't know, like you're not that into it.”

“That's not true.” Timmy couldn't look at him. The patterned rug was suddenly very interesting.

“Really? Cos you don't call. You don't make any effort with me. Apart from those two weeks before you left for college.”

Timmy's vision blurred with tears. _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry in front of him. He doesn't understand._

“All we do is run into each other by chance. And fate's been kind to us in that respect, yeah, but I want more than that. I want to take you out. I want to cheer you up when you've had a crappy day. I want to wake up next to you. I want to visit you at school and spend the whole weekend in your dorm. I want a relationship, Tim. Not a series of coincidental fucks.”

The tears were coming for real now. Timmy wiped them away harshly. “This isn't easy for me, OK? I've never felt like this. Ever.” He let out a shaky breath. “It scares me.”

Armie sat back with a sigh. “Look, I'm sorry. I pushed you. You're not ready. I get it.”

Timmy was unbelievably angry with him. “I didn't say I wasn't ready. I said I'm _scared_.”

Armie shrugged dismissively. “Same thing.”

“No!” Timmy elbowed the couch cushion in frustration. “It's not! It's not the same thing. I just admitted to you that I'm scared. Do you know how hard that was for me? I'm more honest with you that I've ever been with anyone. I'm more vulnerable than...I'm sorry, but that's just overwhelming to me. It's a lot.” He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged tight.

When he dared to look at Armie again, he just looked sad, as if someone had messed with his colour settings and now he was a muted grey, instead of the vibrant and beautiful creature he'd been a few minutes ago.

Neither spoke for awhile. “I have to go to work,” Armie said eventually. “Think about what you want. Call me, or don't. Either way I'll get my answer, right?” He smiled, but there was no humour in it.

Timmy just sat there, staring at his feet.

~

He lay on his bed, feet on the wall, phone clasped to his chest. His heart was racing. He scrolled to Armie's number on his phone, stared at it, and then locked the screen again. _Make the call, asshole._ He ground his teeth. _Just do it, already!_ He hit 'call' and held the phone to his ear before he could talk himself out of it for the twentieth time.

Armie answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Hi, Armie? It's Tim.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
